Paperwork, Cupcakes, and a Sandwich, OH MY!
by PomSaysOm
Summary: Harry went home for lunch, and just didn’t go back to work. Why? Well, let’s just say he got distracted. Harry/Draco Oneshot Something I threw together. It's four am, so please excuse any suckage this fic might have. Read and Review please!


Author's Note: Just a little something that popped in my head while I was baking cupcakes the other day and continued to pester me until I wrote it up. =]

Summary: Harry went home for lunch, and just didn't go back to work. Why? Well, let's just say he got distracted.

Harry finished the auror report he was working on, slipped it into its file folder and dropped it into his outbox. He glanced at his watch, and realized it was already half past twelve. His stomach growled and he also realized he was starving, so he figured he'd head home for his lunch hour. He clocked out and headed outside to the apparition point. He apparated to his flat, which he shared with his boyfriend of five years, Draco Malfoy. Harry unlocked the front door and went inside, dropping his cloak over the arm of the couch and headed into the kitchen, where he could hear loud music playing, and figured that's where he would find the blond ex-Death Eater turned spy.

Sure enough, Draco was dancing around the kitchen to one of his favorite bands Harry vaguely recognized. Something about a ship and a snake, a cobra maybe? Harry didn't pay that much attention. And speaking of attention, his was caught by Draco's dancing as he greeted his green-eyed beau with a grin and a kiss before returning to what he was doing. The smaller boy was wearing only his green silk pajama pants, which hung low on his hips, showing off the protruding bones as he swung them seductively to the music. Harry found himself staring, but another growl of his stomach reminded him of the task at hand. While he rummaged through the fridge for the makings of a sandwich, he finally noticed Draco was making something.

"What are you up to today, Dray?" Harry asked, assembling his sandwich.

"Makin' cupcakes." He said with a smile. Harry looked up just in time to see Draco lift the spoon out of the bowl and slowly run his pink tongue across it, savoring the chocolate batter. The ex-Gryffindor just stared, his half-made sandwich forgotten, and his empty stomach be damned. Draco continued licking all the batter off the spoon, practically sucking it off. Harry could feel his jeans tighten almost uncomfortably and he decided to take action.

"Dray…"

"Yeah, baby?" Draco dropped the spoon into the sink and turned to face the other man, smirking slightly. Harry noticed he had managed to get some of the batter on his bare chest. [Accident? I think not.]

"You missed a spot." He said, closing the distance between them and slowly running his tongue across Draco's pale flesh, taking in the chocolate of the batter and also the amazing taste that was Draco. The half-naked boy gasped softly and allowed himself to be backed up against the counter as his dark-haired boyfriend nipped at his skin gently, swirling his tongue around one nipple, and then the other, evoking low moans from deep within his throat. Draco tangled his hands in Harry's hair and tugged upwards, so they were eye-to-eye. Instantly, their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss and both were moaning into the other's mouth. The ex-Slytherin began de-clothing his beautiful angel, tossing the garments aside. Once he was down to his boxers, he brought their lips together once more. Their tongues danced, and their hands roamed. Harry still had the other man against the counter, and he used this to his advantage as he pressed his hips into Draco's, rolling them slightly and bringing more moans from deep in his throat. The raven-haired man pulled away, causing the other to whimper slightly at the loss of contact. He dropped to his knees and tugged the silk pants down with his teeth, freeing his boyfriend's cock from its cloth prison. He placed a soft kiss to the tip, and swirled his tongue around it before licking up the underside as Draco pulled at his hair. Harry let the rough hands guide him and took his full length into his hot mouth. Draco moaned loudly and his hips twitched involuntarily. His hands slid down slightly and scraped across the soft flesh of Harry's neck, causing him to moan. The vibrations shot through Draco and he thrust into the man in front of him, who swallowed his length, sucking him off like a professional. A couple more thrusts and Draco was screaming for Harry, before shaking through his orgasm, and collapsing against the cabinets. The taller boy swallowed his mouthful and looked up, grinning. He stood up and grabbed the other man by the hand, practically dragging him down the hall to their bedroom. They were in for an enjoyable afternoon, all other activities forgotten in their lust for each other.

3


End file.
